


Illustrations and Prompt image for Child's play

by immoral_crow, johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, background Clint/Natasha/Phil, summer 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't looking for a complicated relationship - though he may have chosen the wrong option for an easy life. Suddenly there are mythological creatures and feelings *everywhere*. And, well, what's a boy to do? Tony'll be damned if he has to deal with emotions, but since he's in Hel he might well have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations and Prompt image for Child's play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Child's Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937623) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow), [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae). 



> Illustration and fanfic prompt to immoral-crow's fic "Child's Play"

(Prompt Image)

_He was used to being watched, especially by children, and the girl who was staring was probably only in her early teens. She was wearing a green jacket pulled tight around her, and her long blonde hair hung down, obscuring her face._

_He would have thrown everything to the winds and fucked Loki then and there (which would have made team breakfasts excessively awkward – not that Tony cared then) but there was the ding of the elevator and voices getting closer and Tony froze, his face scant millimetres from Loki’s and their breaths mingling._

(Prompt Image)

_Panic took over and Tony bolted, moving from a jog to a sprint and forcing his attention back to the front. No matter how tempting it was to keep his eyes on the _thing_ , Tony was horribly aware that if he tripped and fell he would be in serious trouble. Even if this animal was some wild horse (and Tony had fought too many aliens over the past year to have much hope that _that_ was the case) a misplaced hoof would break his ribs at best and skull at worst._

(Prompt Image)

_The feeling of his sheet moving sent Tony skittering across the bed until he could turn on the bedside lamp that Pepper had abandoned on the bedside cabinet. He felt better with the light on (and he was absolutely sure the noise that escaped him was a manly yell and not a girlish squeal, thank you so much) and had almost started to relax when he saw the blunt head of a giant snake rising over the edge of the bed._

_“Do you think,” Thor said, his voice very level, and quieter than Tony had heard it before, “that my brother would sully himself like a wanton whore?” He looked at Tony. “Do you think he would mate with a race he sees as below him if it were a matter of physical convenience?” He stood up and Tony was suddenly reminded of just how _huge_ Thor was. “When did you see him last?”_

(Prompt Image)

_The wolf was huge and as Tony had entered the room its hackles had raised. Now, with Tony frozen, it let out a deep growl that vibrated in Tony’s ribcage._

_He bent down and kissed Tony, and for the first time Tony didn’t have to fight back his emotions. He reached up and trailed his fingers over Loki’s jaw, feeling the movement as they deepened the kiss, the vibration as Loki moaned into his mouth._

**Author's Note:**

> Reunited with again, and it feels good~~~ (well, we never parted, but it is fun to once again work with this brilliant lady for a fest. It is a joy to work with her! :D  
> Go read the [brilliant fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/937623)
> 
> Some reference images were used for the background and Loki’s kids:  
>  
> 
> [Illustration 1’s kitchen background](http://www.cultivate.com/projects/bill-fry-construction-wm-h-fry-construction-company/bay-area-award-winning-kitchen-design)
> 
> [Sleipnir Prompt image background](http://www.thesfstyle.com/2011/08/pixie-cut-with-boat-neck-pleated-skirt.html)
> 
> [Sleipnir running reference image](http://www.hdwallpapersplus.com/black-horse-wallpapers.html) 
> 
> [Illustration 6’s Avengers tower background](http://www.3dworldmag.com/2012/06/21/fuel-vfx-shares-its-cg-secrets-on-avengers-assemble/) 
> 
> [Illustration 8’s Hel Castle background window](http://www.flickr.com/photos/iamthetherapist/4738768045/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Child's Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937623) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow), [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae)




End file.
